¿Cómo le vamos a llamar amor?
by mcr77
Summary: -…¿cómo se llamará? –le interrogó con entusiasmo la ojiverde… -Querido, no sé cómo sea en Grecia, pero en Asgard se acostumbra que el padre sea quien decida el nombre de sus hijos…- (MáscaraDeMuertexHelena) post-Next Dimension, post-Soul of gold


Bienvenido curiosos y curiosas, el presente shot es un auto-regalo de la autora,

xq el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues me he dado un gustillo xD, mas xq ya terminé de ver Soul of Gold

Pues situaremos al fic en un post-Next Dimension, post-Soul of gold, donde amm... Atenea revivió a todos los caballeros y algunos humanos y el universo tiene un nuevo orden... (si vieron Xena: Princesa Guerrera de ahí me surgió la idea)...

Como advertencia es OOC, cursilerías y locuras de la autora... xD Mencion de posibles parejas... y amm ciertos temas retrógradas asi q pues lease a discresion...

* * *

 **¿Cómo le vamos a llamar amor?**

 _Yo no soy aquel que tú te imaginabas, en el que tú ciegamente confiabas, el hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo._

Suspiró con pesadez e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para subir el último escalón hacia aquel templo marcado con el símbolo del carnero. Por Odín que realmente estaba cansada.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el guardián de la casa al ver a la inesperada invitada llegar hasta ahí quien le dedicó una sonrisa alegre a pesar del cansancio en su rostro –¡por Atenea!, Helena ¿no me digas que has subido desde Rodorio hasta aquí sola? –dijo el pelilila sosteniendo a la mujer del brazo y quitándole la canasta que llevaba en esa mano

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la fémina quien negó con la cabeza, con su mano libre acarició ese enorme y redondeado vientre

-No Mu, vine en carreta con las amazonas que visitaron esta mañana la aldea –explicó limpiando el sudor de su frente –pero sí caminé desde la entrada hasta aquí y admito que tenía planeado llegar hasta encontrarme para el almuerzo con mi amorcito, aunque creo que debo de tomarme un descanso antes de seguir subiendo –suspiró Helena

El hombre de Jamir miró incrédulo a la mujer, quien prácticamente tenía 9 meses de gestación y aún así planeaba atravesar 4 templos del Santuario.

-¡Kikki! –gritó y un chico se asomó desde una de las columnas –por favor prepara la sala y una jarra de agua fresca para nuestra invitada –

-No es para tanto Mu –trató de protestar la castaña

Sin embargo el lemuriano no le hizo caso y la guió hasta un salón dentro del templo

-Helena tengo que admitir que eres una mujer realmente audaz –sonrió el ojiverde

-Eso no es verdad, solo soy una buena esposa queriendo pasar tiempo con su marido –explicó la castaña

-¡Y qué marido! –susurró Kikki a unos pasos

-¡Kikki! –le llamó la atención el caballero dorado pues la mujer presente podía ser la esposa de aquel camarada suyo sin embargo sabía que ella ignoraba parte del pasado y los secretos escabrosos del 4to caballero de la orden -Descansa un poco Helena –le pidió Mu antes de pensar en lo que haría

El pelirrojo aprendiz de Aries le entregó un vaso de agua fresca a la castaña y ella agradeció el gesto. Mu por su parte trató de contactar por telepatía al hombre responsable de aquella mujer.

-¿Me escuchas Máscara de Muerte? –interrogó el lemuriano

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres borreguito? ¿Necesitas ayuda para que te trasquilen o qué? –le respondió de malagana el caballero de Cáncer

-¡¿Qué?! –inquirió el caballero de Aries aunque a esas alturas ya debería de estar acostumbrado al humor ácido del peliazul

-Lo que escuchaste borreguito, habla rápido que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Máscara Mortal molesto

Mu se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar

-Solo te he llamado para informarte que acabo de encontrarme con una personita que parece no importarle su estado de salud con tal de llevarle el almuerzo a cierto holgazán de la orden –dijo con un toque de misterio el pelilila e hizo una seña a Helena para que ella también escuchara la conversación

-¿Eh? ¿Y a mí como qué cuernos me importa que la estúpida de Shaina le lleve comida al Pegaso consentido? Como si no bastara ver como la señorita Atenea le consiente de más al muy estúpido –dijo desde del otro lado Máscara de Muerte

-No se trata de Shaina –comentó Mu

-Debe ser la estúpida de June –insistió el caballero de Cáncer

-Tampoco –negó el dorado

-¿Geist? –interrogó no tan seguro

-No…-negó con cierta diversión Mu que supo disimular

-¿Entonces…? –preguntó con cierta incomodidad Máscara

-Hola Amor –saludó entusiasmada Helena a su esposo

Por unos instantes juraron escuchar cómo era que el caballero dorado se quejaba de una caída al suelo.

-¡Mu imbécil! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que mi Helena estaba en tu templo? –

El aludido tosió levemente

-Fuiste tú quien sacó conclusiones apresuradas –se excusó

-Como sea… Helena corazoncito ¿qué haces en el templo del borrego trasquilado? –

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente acaso Máscara había olvidado que cuando hablaban por telepatía él podía escucharlos

-Planeaba sorprenderte con el almuerzo pero digamos que no pensé que fuera tan cansado el recorrido –explicó Helena suspirando

-Angelita mía, sabes que no debes esforzarte, tu delicada piel no está acostumbrada a los abrazadores rayos del sol que iluminan al santuario, tu frágil cuerpo no está hecho para tanto desgaste físico y mucho menos un ángel de la nieve como tú está acostumbrada al calor de junio en Grecia –dijo preocupado

-Mi amor, no soy una inválida –se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero infantil que pudo imaginar claramente el peliazul y que le derretiría al instante

-Aún así, tienes idea de lo que sentiría corazoncito mío si algo te llegara a suceder, decir que el infinito se quedara sin estrellas o que el mar perdiera su inmensidad es poco a lo que yo sentiría Angelita mía –

Kikki trataba de contener la risa ante la melosa voz de Máscara de Muerte, porque sobraba decir que después de tantas palabras cursis a cualquiera le daría un coma diabético de tremenda dulzura, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tirarse al piso y golpearlo con el puño.

-Helenita, dime que nadie más está escuchando esta conversación –dijo con incomodidad guardián del cuarto templo

-Ah… no, solo están presentes Mu y Kikki –

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó apenado el caballero de Cáncer –¡estúpidos borregos, juro que voy a hacerlos barbacoa en cuanto los vea, especialmente a ese mocoso! –bramó

-Debo aclarar que no fue apropósito Máscara pero fuiste tú el que olvido que yo puedo escuchar las conversaciones telepáticas –se justificó el caballero de Aries

Kikki por su parte se ocultó detrás de Helena la cual acarició el cabello del niño y negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara.

-Como sea, ¿para qué la llamada? –recobró la compostura el caballero

-Por si lo has olvidado Helena está a nada de dar a luz y no puede andar por el Santuario libremente, así que tenemos 2 opciones, ¿quieres que la teletranporte a tu templo o te teletransporto para acá? –explicó

-¡NINGUNA! –gritó apresurado Cáncer

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? –dijo sorprendido Mu

-Helenita no está en condiciones para teletransportarse y yo no quiero que me teletransportes, la última vez me dejaste sin ropa en el techo de la casa de Tauro –recordó molesto el dorado

Por un momento el pelilila trató de explicar que en aquella ocasión había sido Kikki el autor de la fechoría pero al ver la expresión de terror en su discípulo se abstuvo de comentar al respecto.

-De acuerdo, entonces deberás de bajar porque no creo que quieras que Helena suba sola 3 templos más –

Hubo un silencio breve

-Bajaré, aún tengo unas cosas que terminar pero iré por ti Angelita, así que espérame en compañía de las futuras barbacoas –mascó Máscara de muerte

-Tómate tu tiempo amor mío –respondió alegre la mujer acariciando su vientre

Sin decir más Mu dio por terminada la conversación con su camarada y se fijó en su invitada, tenía que admitir que la joven era tan valiente y tan fuerte como una amazona, porque ninguna mujer normal se atrevería a casarse con un caballero de Atenea y menos si se trataba de uno de los más letales. Por un momento rememoró cómo fue que la asgardiana llegó al Santuario y llevada hasta el templo de Atenea en un palanquín rojo, custodiada por todos los caballeros porque la Diosa había decidido que al ser esa la primera ceremonia matrimonial entre un caballero y una asgardiana debía de celebrarse a todo lujo. También supo que la señorita Saori había sido quien acompañó a Máscara de la Muerte a pedir la mano de Helena a la mismísima Hilda de Polaris y a Odín y así con esa unión se tendría un pacto de paz entre ambos Dioses.

-¡Ah! –se quejó la castaña sacando de sus recuerdos al caballero dorado

-¿qué sucede? –se acercó a la mujer y luego notó que había palidecido un poco

-Maestro –señaló Kikki al suelo

0x0x0x0

Dio un suspiro y continuó acomodando los objetos de su templo, si bien ya no había tantos rostros atrapados en los muros de la casa de Cáncer aún no creía que era el momento en que su amada Helena supiera acerca de ese pasado oscuro donde él había asesinado a sangre fría a tantas personas, hombres, viejos, mujeres e incluso niños de la misma edad que los hermanitos de Helena, por Atenea que ahora más que nunca le preocupaba que su adorada Angelita se enterara del tipo que solía ser y que le abandonara.

-¡No! Eso… -una duda invadió al caballero dorado porque aún si la joven era bondadosa no podía asegurar que su amor fuera tan grande como para perdonarle todos sus pecados –por favor Atenea, que Helena nunca deje de amarme –rogó el ojiazul

-¡MÁSCARA DE MUERTE! –gritó de repente Mu en su mente

-¡MALDITA SEA BORREGO ESTÚPIDO! ¿Ahora qué carajos quieres? –se quejó el dorado

-Se trata de Helena… –explicó angustiado el ariano

-¡¿Qué?! Si algo le pasa te juro que te desolló vivo borrego estúpido –amenazó Máscara Mortal

-Se le rompió la fuente, el bebé ya va a nacer –habló nervioso Mu

-¿Ahora? Helena, ¿cómo está? Comunícame con ella –insistió Máscara de Muerte

-De acuerdo –

-Mi amor –dijo con un hilo de voz la joven –nuestro bebé ya viene, ¡ah! -

-Tranquila querida, no pasa nada en seguida voy por ti y te llevaré a Rodorio –aseguró

-No creo que podamos moverla –interrumpió el caballero de Aries

-Entonces llama a alguna de las amazonas, a Atenea o yo qué sé, pero tienes que asegurarte que mi preciosa Helena y mi bebé estén bien porque si no, te voy a desollar vivo Mu, ¿me escuchas? –

-De acuerdo, creo que deberías de bajar rápido Máscara –dijo con nerviosismo el dorado

0x0x0x0

Cierto peliazul trataba de entrar a una de las habitaciones del templo de Aries, sin embargo una mujer de cabellera verde le impedía el paso.

-No puedes estar aquí dentro –le dijo la amazona de la cobra

-Pero… -insistió Máscara de Muerte

-Te vas a desmayar –dijo amablemente la amazona rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡Claro que no! –trató de refutarle

-¡AFUERA! –sentenció el caballero femenino del águila

-Por favor Máscara, Helena estará bien, yo estaré con ella –finalizó el altercado la diosa Atenea

Sin mayor remedio el peliazul se quedó afuera de la habitación escuchando la respiración agitada de su esposa y sus esporádicos quejidos. Por Atenea, estaba tan nervioso, si bien la joven le había sorprendido aquel día con la noticia de que ya se encontraba esperando un bebé, a penas en esos momentos había caído en la realidad de lo que implicaba.

-Tranquilo Máscara –dijo desde Mu

-No tienes de qué preocuparte –comentó Shaka

-Nuestra diosa les está haciendo compañía –aseguró el caballero de Leo

Sin embargo el caballero de Cáncer se mantenía en silencio caminando de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-Por todos los dioses Máscara Mortal ¿no puedes permanecer quieto? –interrogó Aioros recargado en una de las paredes

-¡NO! –exclamó alterado el futuro padre y continuó con su andar

-Por todos los dioses ¿cómo fue que él consiguió casarse antes que cualquiera de nosotros? –comentó Aldebarán con un deje de comicidad

-Eso es porque Helena es una verdadera santa, mira que enamorarse de semejante desquiciado –comentó Milo

-Para desquiciados los gemelos fantásticos de Saga y Kanon –agregó Dohko –si comparamos a Máscara con ellos, él parece solo un muchacho travieso –

Los dorados no pudieron evitar reír por los comentarios, era una fortuna que los gemelos estuvieran vigilando tanto el templo de Atenea (Kanon) y la entrada del Santuario (Saga) por si se ofrecía cualquier cosa.

Máscara Mortal estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, específicamente en aquel día nevado en Asgard…

Flash Back

Un muchacho de buena estatura y aspecto desprolijo caminaba con una joven de cabellera castaña. A penas hacía unas horas que aquel peliazul había llegado al pueblo y sin perder tiempo fue a verla a su puesto de flores, solo para descubrir que el negocio estaba prácticamente quebrado porque con la desaparición del Yggdrasill la nieve volvió a cubrir todos los campos impidiendo el crecimiento de cualquier florecilla.

El caballero iba hecho un manojo de nervios porque aún si su Diosa Atenea había intercedido por él para poder pedir la mano de Helena en matrimonio, la respuesta había sido que la joven sería la única en decidir con respecto al asunto.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la doncella de mirada esmeralda le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, como quien recibe a un viejo amigo, la palabra le dolió un poco al caballero, pero era mejor a ser desconocidos ¿o no?

El ojiazul iba tan metido en sus reflexiones que no sintió cuando la joven se tomó de su brazo derecho hasta que ella le llamó la atención

-Es un día lindo ¿no crees? -

Máscara de la Muerte miró a la joven y no pudo evitar llevar su mano libre hacía su nuca

-Muy lindo –agregó con una risilla nerviosa

-mmm, pero ¿sabes qué haría un este día más lindo? –dijo la joven deteniendo su andar

El caballero de Cáncer le miró algo intrigado, en un movimiento muy ágil Helena se giró para quedar frente a frente, atrapando el rostro del varón en sus delicadas manos y luego con una mirada embelesada depositar un beso sobre sus labios. Máscara Mortal quedó en shock momentáneo, nunca en todos sus años como guerrero de Atenea alguien le había tomado tan desprevenido, su mente que parecía trabajar con lentitud comenzó carburar lo que sucedía y lo que debía de hacer, que no era otra cosa más que disfrutar de la audacia de la castaña. Cerró los ojos y atrajo por la cintura a la joven, profundizando el beso aún más. Al cabo de un tiempo se separaron. Helena le dedicó una sonrisa con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Siempre soñé con que mi primer beso fuera con el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida –confesó con un tierno tono infantil y soñador

El guardián de Cáncer no pudo evitar sentir como es que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo de pura felicidad, sin quererlo las rodillas le fallaron un poco, por lo cual Helena tuvo que sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Helena –susurró con un hilo de voz el caballero y recobró la compostura –no sé a ciencia cierta si te llegaron todos mis regalos pero… –dijo el dorado arrodillándose para luego tomar la mano izquierda de chica –mi preciosa Helena, ángel níveo ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? –pidió colocándole un anillo dorado con diamantes en forma del símbolo de Cáncer

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos esmeraldas de la doncella y sus rodillas le traicionaron provocando que cayera en brazos de su pretendiente.

-Sí, yo sería muy feliz –respondió aferrándose a Máscara de Muerte

Una enorme felicidad invadió el cuerpo del caballero dorado y como si nada alzó a la joven para dar un par de vueltas con ella en brazos.

-Gracias Helena, no te arrepentirás nunca, prometo hacerte feliz –celebró el 4to caballero

-Sabes… -dijo con timidez –todos mis hermanitos están en la escuela –susurró al oído del santo –y no regresarán hasta pasada el medio día –dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

-¿Quieres decir que estaremos completamente solos en tu casa? –interrogó Máscara Mortal tratando de confirmar esa insinuación

-Completamente solos para hacer lo que queramos –susurró con un hilito de voz

Fin del Flash back

-¿Y bien ya ha nacido? –irrumpió en el templo un peliceleste con una niña en sus brazos

-No, aún sigue en trabajo de parto –explicó Dohko con los brazos cruzados

-¿Trabajo de parto? ¿es que acaso la cigüeña se perdió? –interrogó la infanta

Por un momento los dorados se quedaron callados, pues la hermana menor de Helena creía que los bebés eran traídos por la cigüeña.

-Pequeña ¿quién te dijo que los bebés eran traídos por cigüeñas? –interrogó Aioros con curiosidad

-Fui yo –admitió el caballero de Acuario acompañado del más pequeño de los hermanos de Helena

Milo comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza

-Eso no es cierto Camus, así no es como los bebés… -argumentaba el caballero de escorpión antes de ser acallado por Aioria

-¿No los trae la cigüeña? –insistió el niño castaño

-Ah… no, es Atenea quien los trae –aseguró Mu con un deje de nerviosismo

Mientras el resto de los caballeros asentían porque lo que menos deseaban era ponerse a explicarles a los niños cómo es que se podía tener un bebé.

Máscara de Muerte se recargó en una de las paredes y continuó vagando en sus recuerdos…

Flash Back

-Mmm –gimió la castaña al sentir como recorría su abdomen

-Helena –murmuró embelesado al contemplar por completo esa nívea piel, se veía tan hermosa así

El cuerpo de Máscara de Muerte ardía por el deseo de poseer a esa joven, sin embargo no quería obligarla a nada, ya se sentía malvado robándole la inocencia a esa doncella.

-Aún puedo detenerme –dijo con la mandíbula apretada

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero que te detengas? –sonrió ella apresándolo con sus piernas –Quiero ser tuya por favor –le rogó con esos preciosos ojos esmeralda

-Está bien, solo quédate quieta –le pidió antes de introducirse en su cuerpo

Máscara de Muerte se quedó sin aliento al sentirla, conocía los placeres carnales desde que era un jovencito, había jugado entre las faldas de varias mujeres, unas experimentadas y otras no, pero ninguna de ellas podía compararse con su ángel níveo. El caballero dorado no tardó en encontrar ese lugarcito que volvía loca a cualquier mujer y como un niño travieso disfrutó de hacerla arquear su espalda de puro placer en más de una ocasión.

-No te detengas –le rogó aferrándose a él con ese hermoso y dulce rostro cubierto de rubor para luego arquearse y excitarlo aún más

-Helena, yo… ya no puedo –dijo apresurando sus embestidas

Solo unos minutos más duró ese vaivén mágico que los llevó a sentir el cielo, para luego caer en esa relajación, teniéndola entre sus brazos el caballero de Cáncer descubrió que realmente Helena era suya.

Fin del Flash Back

De repente un grito y luego un llanto puso a todos en alerta.

-¡Es un varón! –se escuchó la voz de la Diosa del otro lado de la puerta

Máscara de Muerte se quedó quieto en el acto, al tiempo que algunos de sus camaradas celebraban y otros torcían la boca.

-Perdí –admitió Dohko junto con Aioros y Shura

-Te lo dije hermano, sería un niño –sonrió Aioria victorioso acompañado por Mu y Shaka

-¿Apostaron por el género de mi hijo? –dijo repentinamente Máscara de Muerte cuando empezaron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo

-Es el primer hijo de un caballero dorado –explicó Aldebarán

-Imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad –agregó Milo

El ambiente festivo duró unos segundos cuando repentinamente la armadura de Cáncer resonó, como si les indicara que aquel pequeño sería su futuro portador.

-Mu, ¿acaso…? –murmuró sorprendido el 4to caballero dorado

-Indudablemente… -

Sin embargo una amazona rubia le interrumpió

-Vamos Máscara ven acá –y le empujó a la habitación

-¿Mi amor? –interrogó Helena con una voz débil recostada en la cama

-Es sano y enérgico –dijo la diosa mostrándole a su recién nacido

El peliazul no podía salir de su estupefacción, todo era demasiado rápido, su bebé había nacido, un varón que le llenaría de orgullo pero también su armadura le había reconocido como su futuro sucesor.

-Sostenlo en tus brazos Máscara –le pidió Atenea entregándole un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca

Cuando lo cargó se dio cuenta que no pesaba casi nada, que se removía vigorosamente, descubrió que el pequeño era idéntico a él, pero que su piel era nívea como la de su madre y no solo eso, fueron ese par de orbes esmeraldas que le miraron curiosos los que hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Hola campeón –dijo con voz entrecortada

Saori le hizo una seña a todas las mujeres para dejarlos solos porque sabía que el hombre estaba a casi nada de desmoronarse y merecía tener privacidad en ese momento.

-Helena –susurró casi sin voz el caballero dorado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Es tan parecido a ti, es perfecto –respondió cansada la asgardiana

-Tiene tus ojos angelita mía –sonrió tratando de contener las lágrimas

Por Atenea, ahora comprendía realmente ese valor de la vida del que su diosa hablaba siempre, ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Él había sido un asesino, alguien cruel y despiadado…

-Y bien amor, ¿cómo se llamará? –le interrogó con entusiasmo la ojiverde

-¿Qué? –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, ¿cómo vas a llamar a nuestro hijo? –insistió Helena

-¿Por qué me preguntas? –al tiempo que la joven madre tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos

Helena le miró extrañado y luego hizo un pequeño puchero

-Querido, no sé cómo sea en Grecia, pero en Asgard se acostumbra que el padre sea quien decida el nombre de sus hijos y pues yo no soy muy buena, así que quiero que lo elijas –explicó la castaña con tranquilidad -¿o le pondremos tu nombre? –sonrió

-¿Mi nombre? –Máscara de Muerte sonrió melancólico, hacía tantos años que había dejado de lado su nombre de hombre que ya lo había olvidado, todos le llamaban "Máscara de Muerte" por esa tétrica colección de almas en su templo –Helena –le llamó con un tono serio

-¿Qué sucede? –le sonrió acariciando el cabello de su pequeño

-Perdóname… -susurró el caballero de Cáncer

-¿No has pensado en un nombre o no quieres usar el tuyo? –inquirió curiosa

-No es por eso… yo… yo te he mentido Helena… -balbuceó arrodillándose frente a la cama

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo sin comprender y trató de hacerlo levantarse

-Helena, angelito níveo, todo lo que te he dicho es una mentira… –

-No te entiendo amor mío –negó la ojiverde algo preocupada

-Es cierto que a los 10 años me convertí en un caballero dorado, pero… -masculló –pero en todo ese tiempo, en casi 13 años no fui nada más que un vil asesino… -cerró los ojos porque no deseaba ver la reacción de su esposa –no solo fue en las misiones, me dediqué a liquidar no solo a los hombres, sino a los ancianos, a las mujeres… -su voz se entrecortó –y a los niños… bajo ningún motivo me detuve… ni escuchando sus gritos de clemencia, en aquellos momentos disfruté de toda su agonía… -con un nudo en la garganta continuó –lo peor de todo es que no me detuve con eso, no, en cambio encerré por años sus almas en mi templo como si fueran trofeos… -confesó el caballero

-Máscara… -le llamó con voz temblorosa Helena

El caballero de Cáncer abrió los ojos brevemente pero no pudo ver nada debido a que corrieron todas aquellas lágrimas reprimidas

-Sí, "Máscara de Muerte" así es como me llaman desde que me convertí en un caballero Dorado, mi propio nombre lo he olvidado, solo llevo mi apodo para recordar lo que he sido… -reveló el peliazul

Helena guardó silencio y colocó al recién nacido a su lado, el cual dormía plácidamente sin preocuparse por la confesión de su padre.

-Para estos momentos ya debes odiarme… te entiendo, no tienes de qué preocuparte Helena, si lo deseas yo te dejaré libre, se lo pediré a la señorita Atenea y le explicaré todo al patriarca Shion, podrás regresar a Asgard o elegir cualquier otro lugar, el dinero no será un problema yo te mandaré a través de la fundación todo el que necesites y no hará falta que nos veamos… -el caballero no pudo continuar con su discurso cuando la mujer le había acallado con un beso

-Querido… -dijo entre sollozos –el pasado… es pasado y ya pasó, no podemos cambiarlo –Helena se mordió los labios –Máscara de Muerte, ese nombre es el nombre del hombre con el que me casé, del hombre que me enamoré, del que fue capaz de protegerme y buscarme después de la muerte, no solo a mí sino a mis hermanos, así que por favor, aún si no soy una mujer muy bella o muy brillante, permíteme estar a tu lado, a mí, a nuestro hijo… -pidió Helena entre lágrimas

-Helena… -sollozó Máscara de Muerte -¿me perdonas? -

La castaña negó limpiándose las lágrimas

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –sonrió –Te amo querido -

El caballero de Cáncer sonrió entre un par de lágrimas

-Como dijo el viejo Dohko, realmente eres una Santa Helena –aseguró el peliazul abrazándola

-Y tú realmente eres un caballero en brillante armadura… –sonrió acariciándole el cabello –una armadura dorada –

0x0x0x0

Suspiró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, solo para encontrarse a toda la orden dorada más el Patriarca y Atenea afuera

-Muchas felicidades –dijo Shion estrechándole la mano al flamante padre

-Gracias patriarca –dijo algo incómodo el peliazul

-Y no solo es por el nacimiento de tu hijo sino porque como habrás notado, la resonancia de las armaduras indica que… -

-será el futuro caballero de Cáncer –sonrió Máscara de Muerte

El dorado agradeció mentalmente a los dioses que se tratara de un varón, porque de haber sido una niña, él no habría tenido corazón para obligarla a entrenar, ni mucho menos a ocultar su rostro bajo una máscara y qué decir del hecho de que nunca había existido un caballero femenino dorado, esos rangos no eran propios de las mujeres.

-Varón o mujer, el mocoso será igual de débil que su padre –comentó con burla el caballero de escorpión

-Cállate Bichito estúpido, mi hijo podría ser hasta el próximo Patriarca –aseguró el caballero de Cáncer

-¡Ja! Sueñas jaiba, en todo caso sería un hijo mío el futuro Patriarca –aseveró Milo

-Te equivocas eres tan malo que solo podrías engendrar una debilucha niña –arremetió el 4to caballero

-Eso sería mejor, mi hija sería la primera amazona en llegar a nivel de dorado y además sería patriarca… -argumentó el escorpión de forma infantil

-Si fuera mujer sería matriarca ¿no? –acotó Aioria a su hermano

-Probablemente –meditó Aioros

-Eso sería agradable de ver –sonrió Atenea

Por unos minutos el par de caballeros estuvieron discutiendo acerca de quién tendría una mejor descendencia, hasta que Atenea recordó que el resto de las amazonas y los plateados estaban preparando un banquete en honor de los flamantes padres y el pequeño angelito. La diosa le hizo una seña a Dohko para que terminaran con esa discusión.

-Bueno bueno, chicos en todo caso para que demuestres que tu hijo o hija es mejor Milo que el de Máscara de Muerte, necesitas creo que primero tener un hijo o hija y antes de eso tener a la futura madre –intervino el caballero de la séptima casa

Dejando callados a ambos dorados

-Mmm, no creo que falte mucho para eso –comentó Camus por lo bajo con una mirada socarrona para su amigo

-¡Cállate! –exclamó indignado el escorpión

-De eso no me he enterado –comentó Adelbarán

-Creo que hablan de alguna amazona –concluyó Mu

-¿Geist? –interrogó Shaka con serenidad

De la nada el caballero de Capricornio tuvo un ataque de tos, al tiempo que Aioros trataba de ayudarlo

-¿Marín? –inquirió Aldebarán

Y como si la tos fuera contagiosa cierto león dorado empezó a toser

-¡Jamás! –exclamó exasperado Milo

-Bueno, June y las más jóvenes están descartadas… -

Kikki sonrió desde una de las columnas y luego exclamó

-¡Shaina! –

-La señorita Shaina y el señor Milo ¿son novios? –interrogó el hermanito de Helena

Camus solo se encogió de hombros y le dio la mano al pequeño, mientras Milo se daba media vuelta para que nadie notara un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Mmm, pues yo quisiera ser la novia de Afrodita –sonrió la hermana de Helena besando en la mejilla al doceavo caballero –cuando sea grande nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos ¿verdad? -

-¡Pero qué niña tan interesante!, entonces en unos 10 años lo veremos pequeña –sonrió el hermoso caballero besando la mano de la infanta

-¡Wow!, parece que nuestro caballero de piscis ya ha encontrado a la madre de sus hijos –rió Dohko

-Creo que ya fue suficiente, debemos de subir a la cámara del Patriarca, donde nos espera un banquete –intervino finalmente la diosa –así que adelántense muchachos, Kikki ve con Helena –pidió Saori

-Señorita Atenea –se acercó Máscara de Muerte

-Dime ¿qué es lo que te incomoda? –sonrió la diosa

-Siempre quise saber ¿por qué me revivió? y ¿por qué también permitió que Helena estuviera a mi lado? Nunca fui un caballero ejemplar, yo estuve consciente de los planes de Saga en su ausencia, la traicioné con el señor Hades y… -

-Basta Máscara de Muerte, eso quedó en el pasado –dijo la diosa –además sé que sufriste mucho en Asgard con las intrigas de Loki –agregó –por eso cuando los reviví decidí que sería el momento en remunerarles por todo ese sufrimiento, así que cuando me pediste ayuda para casarte con Helena me sentí muy feliz, porque por fin habías descubierto el amor, la mayor fuerza en el Universo, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que apoyarte –sonrió Atenea

-Atenea –se arrodilló el caballero de Cáncer –realmente… se lo agradezco –

-Levántate Máscara de Muerte, todos nos esperan para celebrar el nacimiento de tu pequeño –dijo la Diosa

El dorado hizo caso y se puso de pie

0x0x0x0

El banquete era ameno para todos los caballeros, comían y bebían a su antojo, algunos felicitaban al Caballero de Cáncer, otros se animaban a conocer al nuevo integrante y unos más conversaban con la madre.

-¿Y bien como se llamará el cangrejito? –inquirió Milo desde una de las columnas

-Ah… -por un momento Máscara de Muerte se quedó callado aún no lo había pensado

-Me vas a decir crustáceo de agua dulce que no habías pensado en un nombre para tu hijo –se burló el escorpión

-¡Cállate bichito! –gritó molesto el caballero y luego se acercó a Helena colocando su mano en su hombro –se llamará Enrico, al menos hasta que como yo se gane su sobrenombre –sonrió orgulloso

Al fondo del salón se encontraban Shion y Dohko disfrutando del espectáculo

-Quien diría que una florista sería capaz de ganarse el corazón de uno de los caballeros más tétricos del Santuario –comentó Afrodita con aquella niña en sus brazos a unos pasos de aquel par

-Helena no es la primera florista que conquista a un caballero dorado –sonrió para sí el Patriarca recordando

-¿Qué? –inquirió Dohko al escuchar a su amigo

-Nada –negó con la cabeza Shion

0x0x0x0

-Señorita Atenea –le llamó Helena sentada en el diván

-Dime Helena –respondió la pelilila sentándose a su lado

-¿Podría darle las buenas nuevas a la señorita Hilda y al resto de mis hermanos? –pidió la castaña

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, mandaré una carta para informar Hilda y de igual forma preguntar por tus hermanos –sonrió Saori

-Es usted muy bondadosa señorita –agradeció Helena observando a su recién nacido

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Helena –explicó la diosa griega tomándole de la mano –pero créeme que tú y tu familia son los que me han sorprendido tanto –

-¿Por qué lo dice? Nosotros solo somos personas comunes, no somos como la señorita Hilda o la señorita Lyfia, solo unos pequeños comerciantes –respondió con un toque de vergüenza

-No seas modesta Helena, comencemos por ti, en varios siglos tu eres la primera mujer en contraer nupcias con uno de mis caballeros dorados –le guiñó un ojo Atenea –pero tus hermanos… –una risilla escapó de los labios de la ojiverde –el mayor de los varones está entrenando para Dios-Guerrero de Asgard, el más pequeño para ser uno de mis Caballeros –recordó –y las niñas, la mayor dispuesta a ser una de las sacerdotisas de Odín y la más pequeña deseosa de casarse con uno de mis dorados –comentó mirando a Afrodita comiendo con la niña a su lado

-Yo… nunca… -trató de justificarse la ojiverde

-No es reproche Helena, no olvidemos al pequeño Enrico, futuro caballero de Cáncer –sonrió Saori tomando en sus brazos al bebé

-Señorita Atenea, ha sido todo gracias a mi amor, él fue mi bendición, siempre cuidándonos, desde la muerte de mis padres jamás pensé que tendría la más remota posibilidad de encontrar a alguien, pero él llegó como caído del cielo, mi caballero de dorada armadura, gracias a él, a ustedes, no solo yo, sino mis hermanos tienen un mejor futuro del que podría ofrecerles por mí misma –confesó la chica mirando a su esposo discutir con el caballero de escorpión

-Máscara es un buen tipo –agregó la diosa entregando al bebé a su madre –mandaré a Aioria a entregarle la carta a Hilda, creo que él debe de aclarar ciertos asuntos en Asgard –concluyó con una sonrisa traviesa la pelilila

Por un momento Helena se quedó pensando en lo que podría referirse la señorita Atenea pero el llanto de su retoño le hizo olvidar el asunto.

-Angelita, creo que ya es hora de ir a casa –sonrió Máscara de Muerte con Mu a sus espaldas

La castaña asintió…

… _has cambiando mi vida, me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

* * *

Y tadá! XD

vamos hasta Máscara de Muerte necesita amor, aún si al principio el personaje me dio miedo, ahora pues amm creo q me enamore un poco de él xD... y respeto después de lo q le hicieron en la leyenda del Santuario... (no podía tener panza chelera, bola de crueles TTwTT) _  
_

Helena... pues amm me cayó bien la muchacha, yo creo q si amm Máscara se hubiera arreglado ps obvio q se ganaba a la muchacha xD... y bueno ella sí se enamoró x lo bondadoso q fue y ps tbm ya cuando se fijo bn se dio cuenta del cuerpazo q tenía xD (cuando lo despojaron de la armadura en la serie clásica sí tenía lo suyo y no me lo nieguen)

De mis parejitas secundarias...

evidentemente Saori/AteneaxSeiya (es amor o no iría a desmadrar el pasado por un hombre... yo no lo haría si no lo amo jajaj),

insinuación de ShuraxGeist (pues pa qué niego q le he tomado estima leyendo de ellos)

AioriaxMarín (ps una clásica igual en insinuación)

MiloxShaina (sip, lo mismo q con Shura y Geist, no se ven mal xD, pero no entraré en detalles)

y tbm si lo interprentan así AioriaxLyfia (me agradó aunq a Lyfia le falto enseñar algo más... xP, elijan la q gusten)

y por si querían saber... ShunxJune, IkkixEsmeralda, ShyruxShunrei, HyogaxNatassia (la q sale en un extra de Kuru... q se llama igual q su mamá XP)

Ahora... puede q haya sonado algo misógina y retrograda con los pensamientos de Máscara de Muerte, la actitud de Helena con la elección del nombre, pero recuerden q están en 1990-1991, es una década sin tanta "igualdad", y si... las mujeres LLEVAN MÁSCARA, honestamente me gusta esa regla y pues no la aboliré arbitrariamente en mis escritos...

A pesar de eso a Atenea no le molestaría ni una amazona dorada ni una "matriarca" solo q no ha habido muchas candidatas, pero lo de la máscara se queda! xD... (tengo un trauma con Omega, Santia Sho y Lost Canvas con eso -w-)

El nombre de Enrico pues fue algo arbitrario, sé q sería italiano el nombre pero ps no quise decir más, del verdadero nombre de Máscara de Muerte, he leido q le llaman "Ángelo", pero como no encontré la referencia ps decidí q no le pondría un nombre

Ah... un Palanquin es como una... carreta q en lugar de ruedas es cargada por personas, puede tratarse de una sola silla o de toda una "caja" donde transportan a una persona, asíq la use para q Helena subiera las 12 casas el día de su boda... xD no la iba a hacer subir caminando, pobrecita...

Y Afrodita... pues XD yo creo q es macho q se respeta y aunq paresca asaltacunas no le gustaría cortar las ilusiones de una niña...

Tbm xD una peque referencia a Lost Canvas, con Agasha y Albafica... jojojo

Cualquier duda háganmela saber ;P y es todo...

Saluditos, abrazos y muchas felicidades a mí misma jajaja xD!

Bye Bi MCR77!

PD1 Las primeras itálicas son "Mentiroso" de Enrique Iglesias y "Un Siglo sin Ti" de Chayane, creo q se adecuaban a lo q escribí

PD2 Segun la wikia, Máscara de Muerte puede teletransportarse... xD pero para efectos técnicos no lo use así como lo olvidaron en Soul of Gold


End file.
